The present disclosure relates to a fuel supply nozzle, and more particularly, to a fuel supply nozzle unit, of which a threadedly engaging structure is provided on a plurality of nozzles itself which are provided on a rear end of a combustor of a gas turbine, thereby quickly and easily installing the nozzles and substantially sealing the nozzles.
In general, a turbine generator widely used for a gas turbine power plant drives a turbine by use of a combustion gas produced by burning a fuel with a compressed air.
A combustor for burning the fuel is generally provided with a plurality of nozzles, and the plurality of nozzles are fed with the fuel from a fuel storage, and then eject the fuel of high pressure into the combustor.
In order to fix the nozzles to a rear end of the combustor, according to the conventional method, a rear end of the respective nozzles is additionally provided with a fastening structure capable of connecting the respective nozzles to the rear end of the combustor. (see US Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0241858)
The method has some drawbacks in that additional configuration is required to fix the respective nozzles to the rear end, and thus additional process and costs for manufacturing the fastening structure are needed.